


Eat Me

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eating, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up story to Drink Me where Tony drinks an Asgardian fertility potion (Loki did it!) and Steve knocks him up.  A year-long pregnancy results including a tremendous increase in appetite and weight, followed by Tony giving birth to a daughter.  Steve finds himself incredibly turned on by Tony's fat physique.  This is an exploration, by request, of what follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie1600/gifts).



> Hopefully this isn't a train wreck. It's mostly just body worship, stuffing, and belly rubs.

Maria was the perfect baby, really, sleeping practically through the night by the time she was six months old. Still, parenthood hadn't been easy on either Steve or Tony and when Thor and Bruce had volunteered to babysit so they could have date night, the couple had jumped at the chance. Tony hadn't lost the great amount of weight he'd packed on during pregnancy and his appetite was still enormous. In fact, if Steve were being honest, he'd say Tony was still putting on the pounds, though not as quickly as he had during the pregnancy.

"Hungry, babe?" Steve asked as he and Tony were cuddled in bed watching a movie, the soldier absentmindedly playing with the flab on the inventor's fat stomach.

"Famished. When am I not? Are you new here?" he chuckled, rubbing his empty gut as it growled angrily.

"We'll shut him up soon," Steve promised, kissing his love deeply.

***

"Oh god, so good!" Tony moaned orgasmically through the mouthful of creamy cheesecake as Steve held out another spoonful.

"Make sure you leave a bit of room, babe," Steve crooned, coaxing a burp from the inventor as he patted his rapidly swelling belly. "I wanna fuck your fat belly when you're full and don't wanna hurt you,"

Tony's eyes widened as he smirked. "I'll power through," he answered, increasing the speed of his eating. Steve looked at him as he greedily shoved as much food into himself as possible, fat arms and double chin jiggling with the slightest movement, his fat tits bouncing as he hiccuped, slapping against his ballooning stomach. He leaned back and groaned, belching loudly as he rubbed his engorged middle.

"You OK, babe?" Steve asked, sinking his fingers into the thick layer of blubber stretched taut across the expanse of Tony's turgid gut.

The inventor burped again, panting. "I will be," he grunted, rubbing his belly, trying to shift his gorge to speed the digestive process.

"Ssh," Steve soothed, rubbing slow circles into Tony's gut. "I'll take care of this," he murmured, hefting a roll of fat on the inventor's side and inserting himself between the warm, soft folds and thrusting roughly, hand never leaving Tony's belly.

"Wh-what're you doing?" the brunette stammered, full belly temporarily forgotten.

"Fucking your fat until your belly isn't so full," he grunted matter-of-factly. "Aaaah, fuck, Tony! You feel so amazing, so soft and fat like this!" he exclaimed, cumming into Tony's fat folds. He situated himself, panting, onto Tony's meaty thighs, rubbing the inventor's swollen gut until he felt the tightness in his belly ease enough to let his fat stomach be fucked.

"I'm ready," he smirked. "Lay it on me, soldier,"

Steve's eyes lit up as he aligned his tip with Tony's cavernous belly button, thrusting frantically, bucking his hips, spurned on by Tony's bouncing tits and the way the inventor burped with each forward thrust. "God, Tony, you're so amazing, all fattened and full. Look at you," he grunted, roughly kneading the inventor's hips. "I love what you've become, love that you've let yourself become this for me," With one final thrust, the soldier came hard, spilling all over Tony's round belly with the inventor immediately following with his own release. Steve rolled off to get a cloth to clean his love up. "You're sweating," he noted as he gently wiped his belly with the warm water.

"Like a pig," Tony agreed. "What do you say to a sponge bath?"


End file.
